


first steps

by dinglehorton



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: written for day 4 of robron week 2018, future/later





	first steps

**Author's Note:**

> accompanies [this moodboard.](http://dinglehorton.tumblr.com/post/172345084982/robron-week-2018-day-4-futurelater-robert)
> 
> the Bex mention is very brief (one lil sentence), but this story includes Seb pretty heavily so if that's not your cup of tea, no hard feelings in giving it a miss :)

Robert watches Seb toddle across the floor, unsteady legs wobbling as he takes another few steps forward towards Aaron. It’s a sight to see, his son and his husband bonding like this. Robert never expected to have this. Never expected to have both of them in his life like this. He can’t see Seb’s face, but Aaron’s is shining with pride. They’d been working hard to encourage Seb’s independence, to let him learn about the world around him in his own way and in his own time. Seb loves crawling all over the main floor of the Mill, grabbing onto all sorts of things with his tiny hands and pulling himself up against the couch like a little pro.

But Seb hadn’t walked yet and if Robert was honest, he was a little concerned about it. Their doctor had reassured them it was natural for babies to figure this out in their own time, that it was normal for someone of Seb’s age and size. But it hadn’t quelled Robert’s fears. 

Except now, with Aaron cross legged on the floor, wiggling Mr. Giraffe around as an incentive, Seb takes a few more tentative steps forward and Robert’s heart swells in size.

“That’s it, mate,” Aaron encourages. “You got this, Seb. Come and get Mr. Giraffe!”

Robert’s hand shakes a bit holding his phone and the video is going to be awful, but he knows they’ll all want to relive this moment over and over again. Rebecca will want a copy and Chas, Diane, and Vic will be cooing over it for months, he’s sure.

“You’re doing great, Seb,” Robert says from behind his phone, voice laced with more emotion than he intends and Aaron looks up at him with the softest smile. Seb doesn’t even look back, too determined to get to Aaron and retrieve his toy.

Seb drops to his butt rather quickly after that, face turning red like he’s about to wail, but Aaron leans forward to tickle at his belly, making goofy faces. Seb giggles at the attention, latching onto one of Aaron’s fingers and completely forgetting that he’d just been upset a few seconds before. 

Robert drops down next to them, pulling Seb into his lap for a quick cuddle and he hopes that Seb can feel how proud he is. Aaron hands over the stuffed giraffe, laughing at Seb’s squeal of excitement at finally having his hands on his favorite toy.

“He’s growing up too fast,” Robert murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Seb’s head. “Pretty soon he’ll be in school and won’t want our cuddles.”

“If he’s anything like his dad, he’ll always want a cuddle,” Aaron says. He’d meant it mostly as a joke, but Robert seems to consider the idea more seriously.

“You think?” Robert asks.

Aaron leans forward, kisses Robert long and slow. When he pulls back Seb is looking up at the both of them. “I know he will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @dinglehorton on tumblr


End file.
